bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenta Kokuji
Jenta Kokuji (Japanese: 闇黒寺ゲンタ (あんこくじ ゲンタ), Ankokuji Genta, Genta Ankokuji) is a former antagonist who appears in the anime series, B-Daman Fireblast. He is Crestland's Northern B-Master who was previously brainwashed by Ryoma Godai until he lost to his younger brother, Kamon Day. Jenta's B-Daman is the Black Tortoise of the North; Dashing Tankshell. Appearance Jenta is of a large build, with green eyes and shaggy, violet hair with an orange highlight. He is clad in a dark-green tee over a black short-sleeved undershirt; beneath the tee-shirt is yellow one, creating three layers of his wear. He uses a a black and orange belt supported by a silver buckle alongside orange pants in a camouflage pattern. Lastly, he dons purple and white sneakers. Personality Jenta is a B-Shot who pushes himself over the limit; somewhat of a "try-hard" who seems to harbor a love for exercising, judging from his build and his debut in a fitness room. He turns stern and serious at times, like in his battle with Bakuga Shira, and when he comes in contact with other people. He also has a habit of saying "Roger!" in reference to another person or such. His B-Daman, Dashing Tankshell, often refers to him under a "Boss" moniker. Biography Background Prior to being brainwashed by the Grand B-Master, Jenta Kokuji was Bakuga Shira's close friend. B-Daman Fireblast At a gym, Jenta Kokuji rigorously exercised with his B-Daman, Dashing Tankshell. After his extreme fitness, he used his strength to test-drive his B-Daman through target practice; grabbed Tankshell to issue its Emblem Charge: "Storm Dark Inferno". A burst of Rapid-Fire successfully knocked down all EZ Targets but he was subsequently interrupted by Ryoma Godai. When the Northern B-Master reported to the Grand B-Master, the latter revealed how Bakuga Shira was in an area close to Jenta's current location. The utter of Bakuga's name only shocked Jenta and Tankshell. Jenta left the gymnasium in search of Bakuga, whom was with Derek Watari. Bakuga was surprised by Jenta's appearance as the Northern and Western B-Masters engaged in a Road Fight. The game was set as Surge Strike and the two past friends fought with Dashing Tankshell taking on Kreis Raydra. At first, Bakuga gained the upper-hand when Derek lent Supreme Tigare to create "Perfect Kreis Raydra" with its "White Tiger Lightning God Slash" eCharge. Jenta was able to counterattack by equipping the Dash Stabilizer and effectively forming "Dash Dashing Tankshell" to utilize its "Infinite Dark Inferno" eCharge. With this, Genta came out as the winner when he spoke few words to Bakuga and departed. Jenta later reported to his father on a request. B-Daman *Dashing Tankshell - Jenta's only known B-Daman; based on the Black Tortoise of the North. B-DaBattles B-Daman Fireblast Trivia *The "Gen-" prefix in his name comes from Genbu, the Japanese name for the Black Tortoise of the North, on which Dashing Tankshell is based on. **The Kanji spelling for Ankokuji (闇黒寺) translates literally to "dark black temple", also complimenting Tankshell's motif. **He can be considered to be B-Daman-counterpart of Max Tate from Beyblade Original series. Gallery Gatling=DeathcielOwner.png|Jenta's reveal in an updated Dream. GentaHoldsGatling=Deathciel.png|Jenta holds his B-Daman. Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Brainwashed Characters